1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing and, in particular, to simulating data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for simulating components of aircraft networks.
2. Background
Commercial aircraft often include a number of data processing systems used to perform various functions for the aircraft. For example, without limitation, aircraft data processing systems are used to monitor flight sensors, control the aircraft during stages of operation, communicate with other components within the aircraft, identify threats, generate feedback for flight crew, and perform other suitable types of functions. The size and capability of these aircraft data processing systems depend on the type of functions that need to be performed for the aircraft.
Some primitive aircraft data processing systems used discrete inputs and one-way busses to communicate between various components in the system. In more modern illustrative examples, aircraft data processing systems are connected to different types of aircraft networks. Because the amount of digital information required to operate and maintain commercial aircraft is steadily increasing, the importance of integrating aircraft data processing systems onto networks is also increasing.
Typically, aircraft data processing systems, or simply, “aircraft systems,” of modern commercial aircraft interface with each other over networks configured within the aircraft. Connecting aircraft systems to networks allows the aircraft systems to exchange information over the networks. These aircraft systems can operate as a client, server, or a combination of client and server on the networks.
The configuration of the networks selected to integrate these aircraft systems may depend on a number of different considerations. For example, the configuration of the aircraft network may be selected based on the type of aircraft, the desired functions performed by the aircraft, certification requirements, and security concerns, among others considerations.
In addition to communication between various aircraft systems within an aircraft, aircraft networks also may provide communication with entities outside the aircraft. For instance, networks also allow the aircraft systems to communicate with computers on the ground, with other aircraft or fleets of aircraft, and other entities. This communication may be directed over private networks, the internet, or in another suitable manner.
Aircraft systems need to be robust, secure, and reliable. In some cases, components within the aircraft systems may not perform as desired. For example, data may not be exchanged between components efficiently. Moreover, some components within the aircraft systems may need modification to communicate effectively with other entities over the aircraft networks. Testing and modification may be performed to correct these issues. Testing each of the components of these aircraft systems, however, may be more complex and time-consuming than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.